Casa de Nagamori
A small restaurant in Matsushiro. It's more of a drinking and talking place than a restaurant. The owner advises calling ahead and making a reservation if you want to have a meal (so he can get the stuff ready, not because it's crowded). 11:00-14:00, 17:00-23:00 3-4-28 Matsushiro 029-852-1745 Casa de Nagamori Reviews Reviewer 1 If the owner is really excited and drunk, he will just start bringing you food and drinks and you will have to pay for it at the end. He gets very excited when he is drunk and speaks half in Japanese and half in Spanish and if you are fluent in both, you might understand 80%. If you like this sort of weird random mix which can't really be found elsewhere, please indulge yourself for a truly interesting experience. Second, he does serve authentic Mexican, but it is authentic to the region where he lived. All Mexican food is not the same. His chili rellenos are the kind where a jalapeno or chili close to this is stuffed with chicken and slightly fried. He actually grows the peppers from Mexico in his backyard, so they are super spicy hot. His Mexican chorizo was also homemade, but it really was just Mexican chorizo seasonings used to spice hot dogs. Again, we live in Japan so I can understand the difficulty of getting the right things here. If I went back, I would definitely go for one of his original stiff drinks with some little plate to eat. Definitely a way to experience something different with a story to take away with you. hi also speak spanish Reviewer 2 TODA UNA EXPERIENCIA Visitar la Casa de Nagamori en Tsukuba es toda una experiencia... Se trata de un pequeño local con no más de 4 o 5 mesas que son atendidas por Nagamori (propietario), que ha pesar de ser japonés de origen tiene corazón de Méxicano. Uno llega, se sienta y comienza todo un desfile de platos preparados a base de aguacate, pollo, mole poblano, tortillas y muchas cosas más que definitivamente es dificil encontrar en cualquier otro lugar de Japón. Todo acompañado de la mejor cerveza mexicana, unos tequilas o mezcales. Y lo más importante... chiles y salsas enchilosas que Nagamori prepara como la mejor de México. Si usted quiere musica de trios, mariachi o baladas mexicanas para amenizar su estancia Nagamori las tiene en su casa, Paredes llenas de fotografías de los buenos amigos que han visitado este restaurante desde hace más de 20 años y muchos colguijes que evocan a la tradicional fonda mexicana, crean un ambiente agradable, intimo y propio para departir con los amigos y compartir con el definitivamente suigeneris personaje que es Nagamori. Si usted va a Japón no deje de visitar "La Casa de Nagamori" ubicada en Tsukuba a unos 45 minutos de Tokio en tren express de Tsukuba de ahi son como 5 minutos en taxi o 20 minutos a pie desde la estacion de Tsukuba eki. Category:Restaurants Category:Mexican Restaurants Category:Matsushiro